A Frustrating Bird
by BreakInCaseOfEmergency
Summary: Gene Hunt can't believe his bad luck when yet another transfer comes to work in his team. As if Sam Tyler wasn't bad enough he now has a woman on his back! Not expecting the relationship between him and the new DI to take quite the turn it does, Gene has to come to a decision that might affect his marriage to the illusive Mrs. Hunt. OC/Gene - M for later scenes and language -


Gene Hunt is a man who doesn't much like the order of things getting fucked up around his office, the arrival of DI Sam Tyler had been enough to do that – but this is just taking the biscuit. Sitting there in the middle of his office is some broad, claiming that she's some new sort of copper working on their case.

Now, plonks are not unusual. Plonks sitting in his desk telling him what to do, are unusual. Not only that but she looks like she's stepped out of some sort of whack house the way she's dressed. This has to be some sort of office prank, probably organised by that bastard Ray.

"Oi bird, off the desk." He commands, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture.

Surprisingly the cow only raises her eyebrow and returns to reading the bloody file she's picked up from his desk. What a cheeky little sod. Sometimes he really despairs at the woman around here, always interfering in the man's work. It is like this one just doesn't care that she's reading sensitive information that he could bang her up for reading without permission – maybe he'll do that just to show her some bleeding respect.

"You deaf?" he shouts, tapping his ear hard with his hand.

"I have been reading over the case file for this investigation and find it incredibly lacking." She finally utters, Gene's a little surprised the bird has such a husky voice for a woman. Then again, wandering around with the sides of your hair flaming shaved off doesn't give the best impression of femininity either.

"Well you have my deepest apologies." Gene quips sarcastically, moving to sit behind his desk, shoving his feet up regardless of how close he comes to booting her off the surface "Now would you mind informing me of what you're doing in my office? Plonks go over there." He directs with a fierce jab of his finger.

Not answering him, instead whipping out some sheet of paper from gods knows where the woman hands it to him and smirks. That's right, sodding smirks at him! Never in Gene's career has he met a woman so instantly infuriating, she's not even flustered by his attitude slightly. Ripping the paper from her hands he scowls at it – something about another transfer. Yet another fucking transfer! She's going to be just as much trouble as Tyler!

"So we have another transfer…don't know what kind of Precinct would make a plonk a detective." Gene snorts.

"How I became promoted is none of your concern. Now, fill me in on the details of this case swiftly." She instructs, her voice turning slightly harder.

"I bloody well think it is my concern! I'm not having some little tart parading around my office bending over to pick up pencils!" he spits, his anger palpable in the air, which only grows when she chuckles, waving his ire off like it's nothing but a slap on the arse.

"The only way it would be a concern to you if your workforce started to look at such a sight. Rest assured, DCI Hunt, I'll always ask someone else to pick my discarded pencils up for me." She smirks, crossing her arms about her chest and leaning against the doorframe of the office. Regarding her new superior with a cool, yet slightly amused gleam to her eyes.

"Listen 'ere you!" Hunt stands from his desk slamming his hands down upon the wood, this broad is getting right under his skin and he wants nothing more than to drag her by her stupid hairstyle out of the precinct and onto the street. Hopefully to be hit by an oncoming motor.

Before Gene can quite splutter out his next verbal attack, the door opens and Tyler walks in. Great, now he has two headaches milling about his office. How is he going to get any sort of work done now? This case is vitally important, he has a case of Party Seven riding on it and a ten pound note. Tyler doesn't even seem to notice the presence of the insufferable woman as he enters and goes to speak to Gene, probably about something irritatingly annoying about malpractice.

The woman merely watches with a neutral expression on her face as Tyler goes about babbling his latest discovery on the case, and about how Bannister isn't the guy they need to be nicking.

"I quite agree." The woman hums.

"Huh what?" Gene can't help but snicker at the gobsmacked look on Tyler's face when he turns around and finally realises there's a broad in the room along with them "What are you doing here?" Sam asks sharply, snapping his case file closed.

"I have been assigned to your department. I am to assist you as a DI until further notice." She explains, placing one hand on her hip cocking it out to one side.

"Yeah, a fucking plonk as a detective inspector, right joke if you ask me." Gene snorts, taking a swig from his flask to try and calm his anger down a little bit, his opinions aside the cow looks like she's going to be spending as much time with him as Tyler does. They best get all comfy cosy – last thing he needs is to be punching some bird in the face because she can't get his methods through her thick skull.

"Oh…oh right." Tyler blinks, obviously surprised by Gene almost feels like shooting the plonker when he sticks his hand out for the woman to shake "Well, welcome to the team I'm Detective Inspector Sam Tyler."

Noticing for the first time just how sodding long and thin the birds fingers are as she shakes hands, Gene turns his head away and looks at the case file with a childish huff. How could she say that the case file is lacking, it's got every little bit of information in that they could possibly need to pin down that Bannister rat. They didn't have any time for this pointless pleasantry of introducing themselves, they had evidence to process.

"Evangeline Webb." She hums softly, giving the hand a brief shake.

"Enough of all the poncy how do you do's, we have a flaming case to solve!" Gene bellows, turning the others attention to him immediately, despite Sam obviously thinking he is being a bastard like always, there's still no reaction from that goddamn broad. What would he have to do, grope her to get some sort of response that wasn't a cocky smirk, or that neutral expression?!

"As you say." Evangeline agrees "Why don't you brief me in full?"


End file.
